


玛格丽特的赞歌

by water_lily



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 战后日常
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 注：玛格丽特是雏菊的别称，花语为暗恋和永远的快乐。【】内容为回忆版。





	玛格丽特的赞歌

阿斯加德不是以魔法著称的国度，但邪神却有一位精通魔法的母亲。  
在无限战争期间，洛基大规模地消耗魔法，以至于战后他有接近一年时期法力枯竭，不得不跟个普通人似的走路出门，搭车去市区的书店买书，连跟着索尔去神盾局开会都得像个柔柔弱弱的小姑娘一样被人抱在怀里——毕竟能飞的是索尔，不是他。  
索尔和他的中庭朋友们倒是挺高兴，甚至托尼还开玩笑，说是小鹿斑比被饲主绊住了脚。  
这样的情形断断续续过了八九个月，邪神才恢复了一部分法力，可以用一些无伤大雅的小魔法。但战争已经结束，兄弟变做情人，索尔更像是开了窍一般，能对他各种无理要求软硬兼施吃的死死的……洛基觉得自己该改名了。  
什么谎言之神，明明是无聊之神。  
天知道他只能用魔法维持花瓶里的黄色小花不凋零而已。  
所幸——不知是幸还是不幸——他们的生活里还有一件事可做。  
除了复仇者大厦里为雷神准备的房间，新的神域也有属于他们的房间，而且顾及到洛基现在没法一个人天南海北的跑，他们也会在休息的时候四处度假，在不同的酒店里做爱。反正天不会塌，阿斯加德有瓦尔基里和海姆达尔看着，复仇者联盟有托尼和斯蒂夫看着，两兄弟大可以双手一摊，脚底抹油。

等到第十一个月时，北半球入冬了，许久未出现的九头蛇又开始四处惹麻烦。索尔被福瑞抓住不得不频频外出任务，而洛基除了在后方给出谋划策外，又多了一个翻看回忆的爱好。  
他把记忆里想看的片段抽取出来，像是当初在阿斯加德吃葡萄看戏剧一样，看的津津有味。  
洛基看到，他们并肩学习，他们一起战斗，他们互相质问，他们互相撕扯，他们同样流泪然后又同样微笑……最后，他们又走到了一起。  
红花和绿叶本就不该是谁衬托了谁，花叶相生，自然相随。

<<<  
索尔刚结束一次外勤提前抵达了大厦。他在经过客厅时被今天轮休的旺达喊住，红女巫提醒他今晚有八点在楼顶的露台有集体聚餐，雷神好脾气地点了点头，径直往自己卧室走去。  
复仇者大厦面积惊人，托尼在重建时更是大手笔的为每一位同伴都准备了套间的住宿条件。因而索尔在进门时并未觉得有什么奇怪，但当他随手脱去铠甲裸着上半身往浴室走去时，耳朵里却钻进了一股熟悉的呻吟。  
“那里……唔嗯……”  
这个声音他再熟悉不过了……或者说他的身体再熟悉不过了，索尔下意识地靠近半掩的房门，里面的呻吟声越发清晰。雷神甚至能清晰地听见某种水声，粘稠而又煽情，然后是另一人低低的吐息，性感撩人。  
“Thor……？”邪神的声音从里面传来，带着一丝讶然，“你回来了？”  
听到弟弟的呼唤，索尔当即推开了门，他原以为自己会看见一副何等旖旎的场景——比如上次洛基就只穿了他的衬衣趴在床边看书，露出半个浑圆的屁股和一双修长的腿——但当他看见房间里的情形时，还是为邪神的脑回路感到哭笑不得又浑身发热。  
洛基穿着睡袍坐在沙发边，两条腿倒是无所顾忌地大开着，好在睡袍长度足够掩盖他没有遮蔽的大腿；但另一边就不同了，隔着床的另一块空地中又多了一张床，床上翻滚扭打着一红一绿两个身影，剑拔弩张的样子好像下一秒红的就会宰了绿的。  
“别告诉我你在看我们的小视频。”  
索尔摇着头走到弟弟身边，不经过对方的允许就把手从睡袍下面伸了进去，除了摸到光滑细腻的皮肤外，他毫不意外地碰到对方半硬的性器。  
洛基哼了一哼，拿绿眼睛看他。  
“你挡着我看戏了。”他声音柔滑，带着一股说不出的讥诮，但却又好像在故意勾引，被摸到了下面也不慌张，反而动了动身体，抬起一条腿踩到男人身上。  
“戏哪有我好看？”  
“可比你好看多了。”  
那只脚不老实地向上，慢悠悠按住男人双腿间那一大包，金发神祗从喉咙里发出一声不知是笑还是感叹，他非常配合地举起双手，声音低沉。  
“轻点儿，弄坏了可影响你的幸福——嘶。”  
洛基就皮了这一下便被抓住脚踝，一条腿大喇喇地抬起，索尔的目光肆无忌惮打量露出来的地方，摇了摇头。  
“不乖。”  
话音刚落，索尔松开手，靠近坐在沙发上黑发青年，将对方整个人打横抱起来扔进床里，随后欺身而上。四目相对间，耳边“小电影”的声音越发响了，还伴随着一点争吵，索尔低头吻了吻洛基的嘴角，“这是你新的恶趣味吗，弟弟？”  
“不喜欢？”洛基眨了眨眼，笑得恶劣，“我以为你硬成这样多少是有点兴奋的？”  
索尔无奈地随着他的视线转脸去看床边的“小电影”。

【“Thor，你疯了——你他妈的离我远点！”  
双人床上，黑发青年被反手按着无法动弹，金发神祗超越一般人的力气是他不足以抵抗的——是的是的，洛基喜欢激怒他哥哥，看他哥哥怒火中烧的模样，可他从没说过那个被迁怒的对象得是自己！他才不是什么受虐狂！他只是……他只是……  
“我就是太迁就你了，这一千年。”雷神的声音冰冷又狠心，洛基内心发慌，脸上却不肯露出半分，他用力挣动身体，双腿不断踢打着他哥哥。  
“伟大的雷神就是这样对待阶下囚吗？更何况他还是你弟弟——呵！我算是见识到了！”  
“狡辩。”  
索尔俯身压制着他弟弟动作，隔着一缕黑发贴近洛基的耳朵，低声宛如喃语。  
“想知道阶下囚的命运吗？”】

“你那时候可真让人害怕。”  
洛基口中抱怨，双手却抚摸着索尔结实的肌肉，对方身上的温度烫得他心跳发麻，更别提靠的这样近，他几乎就能闻到雷神身上令人安心的气息——这可不是开玩笑，只是邪神懒于、羞于承认——洛基仰起脸，感受过索尔的亲吻。  
“你会害怕吗？”索尔一只手托在他后颈，低笑发问，“我差点就信了。”  
洛基白了他一眼。  
睡衣在摩擦间松了纽扣，邪神嫌这样穿了不舒服想脱掉，才把衣扣全部解完就被人压倒在床上。他盯着面前的金发脑袋，对方就埋在他胸口，舌尖吮吻过粉嫩乳头的瞬间让洛基几乎要呻吟出来了，但他及时克制住，推了一把索尔。  
“让我先把衣服脱……唔嗯！”  
牙齿的厮磨和唇舌的柔软相互交替，本就熟悉欲望的身体被彻底唤醒，黑发青年没有忍耐住叫了出来。他伸手抓住那头金发用力一扯，但显然对方已经习惯了这个力度，变本加厉地用另一只手玩弄拨弄起被冷落的乳粒。  
“这样就好。”  
索尔含糊地说道。

【被限制了法力，又因为索尔的命令而无人靠近这间牢房，就算洛基能拉下脸大声呼救，也不会有人违抗大王子的指令。  
邪神身上日常的礼服很快被扯地松散，露出因为挣扎扭动而泛红的皮肤，他又愤怒又后怕，仿佛知道接下来的剧情会怎样发展，可是他们不该是这样——很快，大约是索尔觉得这样太麻烦了，于是干脆就将他翻了个身，直接去脱他的皮裤。  
“撕拉”一声，用力过猛的结果就是裤子被硬生生扯破了。  
浑圆的臀肉被包裹在底裤中，但即便是这样洛基也觉得足够羞耻了，他根本无法正视兄长此刻的眼神，只能低下头用力垂打了一记床面，发出低喊。  
“这样羞辱我你很开心是吗——你这个卑鄙……”  
“这算什么羞辱？”雷神冷淡的回答，随即直接用刀剑挑破了洛基贴身的布料，白皙挺翘的屁股就这样突然暴露在空气中，洛基几乎要为此哭泣了——他听见索尔在说，“还没开始呢，弟弟。”  
温热的大手揉捏上臀肉，洛基不知是因为这温度还是因为索尔的话，整个人都哆嗦了一下。】

宽敞的床上，黑发青年转身背对金发男人。  
“非要这个姿势吗……”洛基别扭极了，“我觉得刚才的就很好——”  
话音未落屁股上就结结实实地被打了一巴掌，洛基回头恨恨地看了眼索尔，后者却笑着凑上来和他交换亲吻，“我觉得这个姿势更好，和你喜欢的小电影里一样。”  
手指在亲吻和说话间摸上后穴，沾了点润滑剂后就畅通无阻地顶了进去。一开始只有一根手指，轻柔地按压，很快就像是打开了某种奇异的开关，整个肉穴变得柔软而湿润，于是第二根手指跟上，两根说粗不粗、说细也不细的手指就在里面来回抽插搅弄。  
索尔还在说。  
“这个姿势的话你会特别兴奋，”他缓缓抽出手指，再猛地插入，换来弟弟拔高了的呻吟和哆嗦着夹紧屁股的举动，“我喜欢看你控制不住自己的样子。”  
邪神讨厌一切不受控制的事，可在床上他就压根儿没控制住过自己几回。每一次——好吧，是大多数时候，索尔总能肏到他丢盔弃甲，甚至雷神都不需要用到他胯下的那根玩意儿，只要用手指就行了！  
又是一次突如其来的抽送。“小电影”里的两个人已经开始真枪实弹的做了，洛基听见自己在另一边的压抑喘息脸上发烧，他强自按捺住口中呻吟的欲望，化作一句难耐的质问。  
“有本事——让我也看看你控制不住的样子……哥哥？”

【没有多余的润滑，但身体却比心更快准备齐全。  
当索尔真刀真枪地干进三分之一时，他一边为洛基的湿润而内心惊讶，一边又暗自高兴弟弟对他并不是全然不在乎——虽然这个在乎的代价过于高昂，但至少他还付的起。  
“又不是没做过，”雷神冷酷的声线响起，捏着对方精瘦的腰部浅浅抽插，“……里面都这么湿了？怎么，听到我要惩罚你就兴奋成这样？”  
“哈啊……才、才不是……”  
洛基咬住下唇，被刺激逼出眼泪的绿眼睛此时有些可怜兮兮，但他依旧说道，“这是生理本能……唔啊……”  
他们不是没做过爱，毕竟“青梅竹马是你，情窦初开亦是你”，在欲望萌芽的那些年里，闪电宫到处都是两位王子荒唐情色的痕迹。但后来他们大了，因为各式缘故分道扬镳，索尔甚至交过一个中庭的女友，而洛基则冷淡得另所有想要靠近他的男男女女都退避三舍。  
他们几十年没碰过彼此了。  
“生理本能？”索尔挺动腰杆，汁液打湿性器和交合处的皮肤，滑腻得另雷神心痒，几乎是一口气在这句话的同时干到深处，洛基霎时呜咽了出来，泣音不知是疼是爽。  
“慢点……太深了啊……嗯、嗯啊……”  
索尔似乎是被再次激怒，他压低身子碾磨着肉穴，逼得身下人话都说不出。  
“阶下囚没有讨价还价的资格。”】

洛基很快为他的话付出了代价。  
索尔撤出手指，将阴茎抵在臀缝间磨蹭了几下便直接插入。润滑剂粘着臀部的感觉很古怪，就好像是身体里淫荡的汁水一路流到外面来了似得，洛基不自在地动了动下半身，却听到他哥哥抽了一口气，直接就按到他的腰，肉茎肏干到深处，顶在最里面的地方炽热又饱涨。  
“唔……”邪神缓缓叹了一口气，被填满的感觉让他像是餍足的猫，“你太大了。”  
“你喜欢我这样大。”索尔好笑地拍了把近在眼前的屁股，示意弟弟不要再乱动，“你再乱来我就干得你明天只能趴在床上，哪儿都不能去。”  
洛基被他的威胁说的一愣，旋即感到身下开始深深浅浅的抽送起来，酥麻瘙痒自深处传到四肢百骸，连抓着被单的指节都使不上劲儿。他轻轻吐露出一句喘息，乖巧地将侧脸贴在柔软的枕头上，眯起翠色的眼睛。  
“嗯……快一点儿……就是、啊……那里……嗯哈……Thor……”  
邪神的声音既低且柔，平时说话带着一股天生的讥诮，但在床上乖顺起来却好似一汪碧水潭。索尔故意调戏他，“不喜欢这个姿势还叫的这么放荡？”  
金发神祗闷哼一声，声音一瞬间和隔壁的“小电影”重合到一起。  
“打算勾引谁？”

【“打算勾引谁？”逼问和喘息交织到一起，索尔将手从皮甲的下摆伸进去，顺着光滑的腰线和脊背一路向上抚摸，换来洛基不自觉的扭动。但雷神并未就此松手，反而愈发用力，“没有润滑就湿成这样，嗯？”  
洛基背部发颤，肩头的布料被人扯下露出莹白的肌骨，他一头黑发汗湿了黏在颈侧，可能是疼的也可能是爽的，在听了索尔的话后，邪神很想用小刀将对方给捅个对穿，但事实上，被性器一再贯穿肠肉的人是他，无法逃脱被拉入性爱的人也是他。  
没有调情，没有甜言蜜语，对方仅仅是用粗暴的交合就将他逼出情欲。  
雷神正在实践他关于“阶下囚”的诺言，洛基清楚地意识到——在被顶到深处时他两条跪着的小腿都情不自禁地抬高颤抖，像是承受不住快感。  
“不要这么深……啊，”邪神呜咽道，声音又低又快，“阿斯嘉德可没有虐待囚犯的传统……”  
“说谎。”  
索尔向前拉住洛基的肩膀，将弟弟精瘦的上半身给整个儿拽起来，一边啃噬对方的后颈，一边快速用手扯开那人身上本就摇摇欲坠的衣服，用手指揉搓两粒小巧的乳头。洛基被这突如其来的刺激给逼得几乎要尖叫，没有抗住，在肉茎坚定顶上前列腺时，他哆嗦了几下达到巅峰。  
先是前面射了出来，然后乳头被仔细揉捏，洛基又微微咬住下唇，迎接了来自另一处的高潮。  
“呜……”  
索尔被他缴地兴奋，竟然也就这样射在了里面。】

“勾引你。”  
洛基迎合着身后的进出说道，他急促地喘了一声，压低声音故作求饶，“你知道我贪心……嗯、哈啊……就是那儿……我想和你在任何地方做爱，在床上、浴室、沙发、餐厅、窗边、镜子前……甚至是外、外面……唔嗯！”  
索尔听到最后只觉得腹部一紧，低下头正好对上弟弟回过头看来的绿眼睛。雷神低吼一声，将人捞起来，让洛基直接坐在他身上——因为重力的关系，这个姿势会进入的极深，洛基在坐到对方结实的大腿上时尖叫着射了出来。  
“你混蛋——”  
“你就喜欢我混蛋！”  
唇齿啃过光裸的肩膀，舌尖在一路细细舔去，下身被撑开到最大的肉穴正缓慢而贪婪地吞吃着金发神祗湿漉漉的阴茎。洛基小声呢喃着，他只要一低头就能看见自己两条分开的大腿间刚刚释放过的半软性器，再然后，是泥泞而湿软的肉穴，被抽插得艳红又色情。  
索尔的呼吸越发急促了，炽热的喷洒在洛基耳边，他几乎是含着邪神的耳垂在说话。  
“我也想和你做爱 ，在任何时候，任何地方。”  
洛基仰起脸呻吟，一串湿热的吻痕落在他的背部。  
索尔从后面将他彻底抱入怀里，深深地射在里面。

但小电影还未结束。

【啪。  
高高翘起的臀瓣上多了一枚又红又大的掌印，发软下塌的腰肢颤抖了半秒，随即难耐的扭动起来。黑发青年将脸埋在枕头里不愿呻吟过大，但他根本无法忍耐，因为巴掌仍在继续，一个又一个拍打在他的屁股，响亮又淫荡。  
“不……嗯哈、啊……不要……不要射进——嗯啊！”  
男人又射精在他体内了。  
稍微变软的肉茎堵在饥渴收缩的甬道处，过多的精液从交合处汨汨涌出，顺着发红紧绷的大腿根部，一滴又一滴，落在早就被体液打湿的床单上。  
但这不是惩罚的终点。  
男人抽出阴茎，泥泞的小穴获得片刻安静，它剧烈收缩着吐出源源不断的精液，那让它看上去可怜兮兮，像极了某人正在哭泣求饶的模样。金发男人轻柔抚摸过那挺翘的屁股，在确认身下人依旧兴奋颤栗时，哼笑一声。  
“把你锁在仙宫的监牢里，让你无法再出去给我找麻烦，真是个不错的主意——”索尔一把拽住对方的肩膀，迫使他挺直上半身靠着墙，然后看着那些不断流出的白色粘稠体液挑眉，“哦，可不能让你把这些都浪费了。”  
洛基浑身轻颤，感到后穴被人塞进了一个小小的、光滑圆润的东西，像是个塞子？又或者别的什么，但总之……他现在肚子里都是他哥哥的精液，一点儿也流不出去。  
他羞耻地想要杀人，因为他的哥哥只是为他做好简单的清理（不包括内部）就打算离开。  
临走前那个男人还意味深长的警告。  
“明晚我会来检查你是不是真的乖乖的，弟弟。”】

曾经发生在阿斯嘉德监牢里的这一段故事他们彼此都印象深刻，现在好不容易激情告一段落，自然是对着曾经的自己评头论足起来。  
洛基皱眉看着淫乱不堪的自己，破天荒地脸上发烧。  
“你可真狠心。”  
索尔则看着尤为强势的自己，挑了挑眉。  
“我还嫌不够呢。”  
洛基吃了一惊，绿眼睛危险地盯着他哥哥，“别告诉我你真的打算再那样对我……你知道后来我发烧生病了多久吗？”留在身体里的东西没用彻底清理，被迫屈辱地含着精液像个禁脔一般等待雷神的再度临幸，这样的日子足足持续了好几天，要不是索尔临时离开阿斯嘉德，他怕是真的被会干死在床上。  
索尔闻言却笑起来，他低头亲上对自己指指点点的手指，含住指尖近似于调情。  
“我只恨没操得你怀孕，才让你有精力去做那么多危险的事。”  
雷神的话说得含糊，洛基听见了，表情古怪起来。  
邪神慢吞吞地收回手指，像只懒猫一样趴在哥哥的怀里，指使伟大的雷神为他做善后事宜。  
“好累，想洗澡。”

<<<  
浴室宽敞，浴缸更是足以容纳两位成年男性。这毫无疑问是洛基的私心设计，顶着托尼看好戏的眼神他也要这样改造——反正还有谁不知道他俩滚到一起，遮遮掩掩不如痛痛快快——索尔体贴地给弟弟放好热水，再把人从狼藉的床上抱走，放进浴缸。  
“先处理外面还是先处理我？”在碰到温水时洛基微不可察地叹息，他声音沙哑，比平时更软三分，“……新床单在柜子里，我喜欢白色那款。”  
“你先泡着，我换好被单再过来洗澡。”  
索尔对自己弟弟的洁癖程度心中有数，如果不收拾掉的话等会儿房间里都会有味道，所以他简单擦了擦身上就离开浴室。洛基顺从地坐在浴缸里，温水很好地舒缓了他肌肉的酸痛和疲劳，雾气升腾的浴室里，他盯着眼前白茫茫的景象，将手默默按在了小腹。  
那里平缓又结实，一点儿也不像怀孕，但实际上他已经保持这个状态一年多了。  
准确来说，是被索尔发现自己在阿斯嘉德假扮奥丁之后那次有的。  
当时雷神刚解决完他噩梦中带来诸神黄昏的苏尔特尔，兴冲冲地回到阔别已久的神域，结果却发现自己的老父亲被丢到中庭，而本该死去的弟弟正悠闲地吃着葡萄看戏剧——这如何能让索尔不生气？于是他们意料之中地进行了一番口头上的争辩，然后上升到肢体，最后理所当然地发生了该发生的事情。  
索尔愤怒于他的假死——这不是第一次了，从后面的情况来看这也不是最后一次——雷神将他巧舌如簧的弟弟锁在闪电宫里，不管日夜颠倒、星沉月落地进行荒诞惩罚。洛基有那么几次甚至觉得自己是在熟睡中被肏醒，然后又被射得满满再度昏迷……他喉咙沙哑，手脚发酸，却说不出半句求饶，只在索尔想要和他做爱时更不顾一切地缠绕上去。等到几天后索尔终于消气，他们才踏上了寻找奥丁的中庭之路。  
然后他就发现自己“有了”。  
最开始是魔法失准，洛基以为是过度劳累没有放在心上，但等到和海拉一战前他又魔力暴涨，邪神这才发现哪里不对。之后他避开众人，在逃离阿斯嘉德的飞船上小心翼翼地为自己做了个全身检测，终于不幸地意识到一点。  
他和索尔有了一个孩子。  
诸神黄昏后迎来的是神域燃成灰烬的结局，他们冥界归来的长姐和苏尔特尔在火焰中共赴死亡，满天星辰化作泡影，炸裂在船舱玻璃外空空荡荡的宇宙中。在失去家园、大部分人民、甚至是朋友亲人的情况下——他们居然有了一个孩子。  
如果这是一出戏剧，洛基绝对能一边拍手叫好一边打下高分顺便夸奖一句“剧情饱满冲突分明，结局既在意料之外又在情理之中”——可这不是。他只能心情复杂地将这件事按在心里，连孩子的另一位父亲都没有告诉。  
也是来不及告诉。  
离开阿斯嘉德后他们正面遭遇灭霸，洛基选择假死逃生，但想要避开乌木喉的眼睛可不是一个障眼法就能解决的，他为此付出了昂贵的代价——魔力。因为肚子里小家伙而丰沛充盈的魔力几乎是双人份的，他将属于自己本身的那部分割裂出五成给予替身，才成功得以脱身。而后，在无限战争后期他又大规模消耗掉了剩下一半的一半。  
旁人眼里只以为他魔法精湛充沛，可洛基知道他的极限在哪里。  
所以战争一结束，他就不得不“魔力枯竭”了。  
没有人知道他的异样，连索尔都不知道，毕竟洛基看起来再正常不过了，他只是没有了魔法，既不显怀，又不孕吐，连渴睡的症状都没有。  
“在想什么？”  
索尔回到浴室时正好看见洛基在走神，对方抱着膝盖坐在浴缸一角，黑发湿润又服帖地黏在脖子和肩膀，看上去比平时更乖巧许多，“这么专心？”  
“想你……”洛基慢条斯理地拉长尾音，给了他哥哥一个轻微责怪的眼神，“……为什么又弄在我身体里，不知道那样很难清洗吗？”  
“我会负责到底的。”  
索尔笑道，将人面对面揽入怀中。被池水打湿的皮肤滑腻好摸，金发男人十分自然地拍了拍对方的腰部，示意他抬起屁股方便自己动作。洛基将脸埋在索尔肩颈处不知嘀咕了什么，总之肯定不是好话，但他还是照做了。  
考虑到晚上的聚餐，索尔并没有太多绮念，他将手指旋转进已经合拢的肉穴，微微撑开，方便里面浑浊的白液溜出。然而就算雷神没有其它想法，这样的碰触也叫洛基感到浑身酥麻，他下意识咬住舌尖，以免在这时候呻吟求饶，但紧贴着手的大腿却完全暴露了他的颤抖。  
“想要吗？”索尔吻过黑发下的耳垂，半开玩笑地询问，“想的话我可以满足你。”  
“唔……不。”  
洛基推了他一把，没推开，身体里的手指却再度顶入。在推拒的过程中，金发男人转为去啃噬黑发青年的喉结，然后再快速用手指将对方送达高潮。  
“这次就放过你。”  
索尔哑声说道，他最后不舍地捏了一把弟弟的屁股，再放开洛基，起身离开浴缸，自顾自走到淋浴下解决某些生理问题。  
洛基回神后趴在浴缸边，高潮的余韵让他不想动弹，只能滴溜溜地转着一对翠色的眼睛。  
“不需要我帮你解决吗？”  
金发男人顾左右而言他，“晚上有聚餐。”  
“我可以用手，”洛基小声调笑，饱含挑逗的口吻简直想让索尔把他就地正法，“也可以用……嗯？”  
索尔知道他想恶作剧了，于是干脆不搭理人，转身背对洛基。  
浴室里立马响起了邪神放肆的大笑。

<<<  
晚餐在天台，几乎所有会下厨的人都下了厨。  
本来托尼是提议出去吃或者外卖高级餐厅的食物，但这一提议被娜塔莎毫不留情地否决了——这是当然，洛基在知道后默默吐槽，女特工正准备在班纳博士前秀一手厨艺，怎么肯让外卖抢了风头。  
“还以为你们要迟到。”娜塔莎将沙拉抵达洛基面前，注意到对方发梢湿润，忍不住勾起嘴角一笑，“看来是真的差一点……头发都没吹干。”  
洛基不以为意地叉了一颗番茄。  
“正常的性生活有利于身体健康，”他语气一转反调侃过去，“别告诉我你没有。”  
红发女特工十分无奈地白了他一眼。

对复仇者们来说，这样的聚会并不是常态，他们经常会遇到外出的任务，凑不齐人数才是常态。酒过三巡，不少人都有了醉意，三巨头中的两位并肩坐在一起不知小声交谈些什么，索尔本来也想参与，但他先被洛基吸引了视线——黑发青年离开长桌走到了天台的围栏边。  
高楼外的风吹乱了洛基的黑发，他整个人都仿佛融于月色。  
雷神想了想，走到弟弟身后。  
“在想什么？”   
“我们被炸掉的老家。”  
两兄弟对视一眼，索尔无奈，洛基偷笑。  
事实上阿斯嘉德距离地球实在太远，满天星河中他们根本无法确定故乡的位置，洛基这样说只隐含了一个意思——他想家了。  
洛基很少会表现出如此鲜明的情绪——索尔若有所思地看了他一眼。  
“在中庭人的传说里，我们的故事发生在北欧那一带。”  
“父亲从天而降拯救地球的故事？”  
“Loki……你平时都看些什么？”  
“没什么啊，就是我摇身一变成了父亲的弟弟、你的叔叔，而你背着我和希芙结了婚。”洛基顿了一顿，语气古怪，“我还和莫名其妙的人生下巨狼芬里尔、尘世巨蟒耶梦加得和死亡女神海拉，为阿斯嘉德带去了诸神黄昏。”  
“……你要是能生的话，”索尔摸了摸弟弟平坦的小腹，“我们早该生一阿斯嘉德了。”  
洛基眨了眨眼，意识到索尔在指他们滚到一起的岁月是如此漫长又彼此折磨，于是他半真半假地继续说道。  
“是啊，我背着你生了一阿斯嘉德，有男孩也有女孩，男的叫芬里尔，女的叫耶梦加得。你要是喜欢的话，下一个就以我们姐姐的名字命名怎么样？”  
海拉？不了不了。  
“我觉得chaos更好听，无论男女都可以用，”明知弟弟的话不可信，索尔却依旧忍不住顺着说了下去——毕竟他还是幻想过的——他说，“而且这个名字在神话里有特别的意思。”  
洛基当然知道。  
Chaos，神话中的混沌之神，一切世界及概念的开始，在他存在前，世间既没有正义，也没有邪恶。有了卡欧斯，才有大地之神盖亚、地狱之神塔尔塔洛斯、黑夜女神尼克斯和爱神厄洛斯。世界自此开始。  
这是个好名字……邪神在心里默默想到，并且非常适合他们。  
正义与邪恶，光明与黑暗，索尔与他。

“是个女儿就好了，我喜欢女孩儿。”  
“嗯，要金头发绿眼睛的。”  
“希望她能和母亲一样热爱魔法……我可不想让我的小公主变成大力士。”  
索尔已经开始盘算着去收养一个女儿了，要小小的、金发碧眼，像洋娃娃的那种女儿。听到洛基的这句抱怨，他摸了摸对方的黑发，语气温和道，“下周二我有时间，我们去看看有没有合适的孩子……”  
“先养好肚子里这个再说。”  
洛基一语惊人。  
“就叫Chaos吧。”  
虽然邪神的语气平淡就像在和人讨论天气，可他说出来的内容却是晴天霹雳——索尔吓得差点在天边打了个雷，好在他及时克制住了。  
“你是说——”  
“不高兴吗？”洛基转身对上他哥哥惊讶到不得了的可笑表情，故意皱眉打断了对方的话，“我以为你会很高兴……”  
“不、不，等一下，Loki。”  
索尔舌头打结，一句话断成三段。他觉得自己肯定是耳鸣了，不然就是洛基又准备骗他——小骗子这话是什么意思？是自己想象的那个意思吗？什么叫做“肚子里这个”？  
“蠢货。”  
黑发邪神轻声呢喃，微微翘起嘴角，绿眼睛里满是笑意。他牵过索尔的手按在自己腹部，声音轻快极了，“奥丁在上，真希望他别被我们气得吹胡子瞪眼。”  
“我们……”雷神艰难地盯着他弟弟平坦的腹部（几小时前他还摸过），“……有了个孩子？”  
“正如你所言，哥哥。”  
洛基笑得和八岁时拿刀捅了索尔一模一样。

<<<  
然后索尔才知道洛基这一年来瞒了他多少，又是为什么会变成这种状态。  
魔力不稳是因为肚子里的孩子，沉迷性爱也是因为肚子里的孩子，就连最近起伏的心情都是因为肚子里这个多出来的小家伙。  
雷神在知道真相后着实愣了许久，他怎么也想不到向来无法无天的弟弟，会真的心甘情愿为他怀有子嗣——  
在和洛基走到一起前，他曾幻想过很多次，他的将来会是什么样子。  
作为奥丁的长子，阿斯嘉德的未来之王，爱慕索尔的女性可谓多之又多。可很小的时候他就知道，她们看他的眼神和洛基看他的眼神不一样。那些声称喜欢他的女孩们，是以一种“瞧！那是雷神”的目光在看他，她们追逐于他、敬佩于他，却不够了解他。  
她们爱的是雷神头顶的光环，而非索尔本人。  
只有洛基，会喊他“哥哥”、“Thor”，用漂亮的绿眼睛追随他的脚步。无论索尔到哪里，洛基总会在他身后，一边不紧不慢地调侃，一边不声不响地帮助。  
他们对于彼此，从开始就是不一样的，于是索尔意识到了，他不能没有洛基。  
他爱上了他的弟弟。

接下去一年，初代复仇者们陆续退休，索尔和洛基也回到新的阿斯嘉德打理神域。再之后的次年三月，他们终于迎来了彼此的第一个子女。那是个漂亮的小姑娘，她诞生的那天，象征希望的雏菊花开满了新阿斯嘉德，遍地都是令人赞叹的金黄色，闪电劈在高山顶峰，交错出瑰丽又雄壮的云雾。  
“你太激动了。”洛基抱着他们的女儿微微拧眉。  
“你知道我等待这一天多久了吗？”索尔坐在他的黑发碧眼的伴侣身边，微笑看他，“从我第一次意识到自己对你的爱到现在，弟弟，已经过去近一千年了。”  
洛基抬头看他，嘴角上扬的弧度几不可察。  
“那还真是够久的。”  
他们不约而同回忆起那些轻快又沉重的过去，既有仙宫无忧的岁月，也有负重前行的苦难，他们彼此之间摔打、撕扯、痛骂过对方，至今却依旧互相爱慕，不可分割。  
“她会是我们的未来。”  
索尔这样说道，随后他低头亲吻了洛基的嘴唇，将剩下的话都封存在这个吻中。

按照约定，他们为她取名“卡欧斯”。  
意为混沌之神，亦是结束混沌、开启新生之神。

 

fin


End file.
